The instant variety most nearly resembles the Spring Red nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,619) but is distinguished therefrom by ripening seven days before Spring Red and an improvement thereon by having a full red color at shipping ripeness, a more attractively uniform and symmetrical shape, and a waxlike appearance. It is further distinguished by yellow flesh to the pit at shipping ripeness which turns slightly red at the pit when fully ripe.
The instant variety was propagated by me at Bradford Farms in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley), Calif., as the result of open pollination of a second generation seedling from a Red Diamond nectarine seed parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165) crossed by an Autumn Free pollen parent (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,976). I asexually reproduced the resulting plant by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.